


Not So N-ICE

by xanemarths



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanemarths/pseuds/xanemarths
Summary: Even in the hottest days of summer, there were places in Silesia where the snow never thawed.In which Arthur initiates a snowball fight. For FE Rarepair Week day four: ice. Sort of.





	Not So N-ICE

Even in the hottest days of summer, there were places in Silesia where the snow never thawed. Day and night, the sun would shine, but here its warmth was too weak to ever melt the ice.

It was on one such “summery” day that Sety and Arthur found themselves wandering through the great expanse of the permafrost, on some possibly diplomatic trip that Arthur simply hadn’t paid enough attention to to understand. All he cared was that the day was boring, they’d been traveling a long time, and he wanted just a bit of _fun_.

Well, there was snow all around them, so he supposed he’d have to make do with that. While Sety focused on the road ahead, he bent down and gathered up enough snow into his hands to make two snowballs, and, somehow, managed to take aim without alerting his boyfriend.

The first snowball sailed in a perfect arc, hitting Sety square in the back of his shoulder, and when he turned to scowl at Arthur, he merely grinned and tossed the second one at him. It hit Sety right in the face, and Arthur cheered and threw his hands up in the air over his “victory”. Sety did not respond.

Instead, he slowly wiped snow from his face, expression stony, and walked off, sitting down on the first rock he saw. Arthur’s joyful feeling melted away faster than snow on a hot summer’s day. “...Sety?”

Sety didn’t respond, his back turned towards Arthur, and anxiety and guilt suddenly started to bubble in the pit of Arthur’s stomach. “Sety, are you all right? ...I was only trying to have fun, I didn’t mean to cause any harm by it, I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

There was still no response, and mild anxiety skyrocketed to literal panic as Arthur started to worry he’d actually done something wrong, or harmful, and that Sety was angry at him and would never stop being angry at him and oh, gods, they were going to break up over this, weren’t they? “Look, Sety, I’m _sorry_ , I won’t do it again, I promise-”

Arthur had no time to react before Silesia’s prince was on his feet again, and something came hurtling straight towards his face. For a few moments afterward, he was blinded by snow, and he heard Sety burst out laughing over their sudden changes in fortune. Arthur grumbled, quietly, as he wiped the snow from his eyes, but he was grinning again, and Sety was, too, and if Sety was going to throw snowballs at him, too, then surely it wasn’t a bad thing to continue their little snowball fight!

He bent down to gather more snow, but no sooner did he try than Sety took off running across the snowfield, laughter still ringing out across the plains. Arthur nearly dropped all his snow right then and there, and he took off after Sety with a cry of “Wait!”, followed by a cursing out of Sety’s nice, long legs; his major Forseti blood; and his parents just being “the fastest damn people to ever exist in Jugdral before _him_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to reblog the art I made for this fic, it can be found here: http://yusukeuragay.tumblr.com/post/163812350195/even-in-the-hottest-days-of-summer-there-were


End file.
